


A Lesson Learned

by heffermonkey



Series: Possession [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discipline, Dom/sub, Paddling, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early stages of their relationship, Danny learns when to question and when to stay quiet and learn his Masters teachings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

Steve drew him towards the window that looked down over the lanai, beach and ocean beyond. Plants, gorse, palms and other fauna grew either side of the lanai giving a little privacy to the home, the neighbouring houses set far enough away that it hid the view from prying eyes. Danny stood as Steve pointed down towards the lanai on the left.

“See that tree?” Steve asked him, hand sliding into his pocket and withdrawing something.

Danny nodded an affirmative as Steve held out the object from his pocket, a small sheathed knife.

“I want you to go cut me a switch,” Steve informed him, waiting for him to take the knife.

Danny felt his heart sink, rooted for the moment to the ground and he frowned in confusion and concern. Still, he took the knife and glanced down into the yard again, unmoving as he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked him.

“No, I just-,” Danny began. It was the first time he’d questioned Steve’s motives, so far things had been going smoothly but he was concerned for himself. He hadn’t committed any wrong that, he thought, deserved the punishment of a switching. He’d been switched on occasion and it was worse than being caned, Steve had yet to punish him so severely or strictly but there was already an element or nerves plaguing him considering how stern a Dom Steve was proving to be.

“Danny?” Steve said expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

“I’m trying to understand what I’ve done wrong,” Danny admitted, the knife heavy in his hand.

“Well while you’re trying to figure that out, get going,” Steve replied, his tone becoming sterner.

“But –,” Danny started, catching Steve’s eye. Steve stared at him with surprise at his disobedience considering it was a simple request and Danny found his words catching in his throat, closing his mouth and ducking his head in shame under the scrutiny.

“Give me back the knife,” Steve insisted, holding out his hand for it.

Danny, with a heavy feeling of guilt, quickly placed it in his palm and Steve turned away, sliding it back into his pocket. As Steve walked away Danny became anxious, wondering what punishment best befit this crime of blatant disobedience and questioning of his Dom’s request.

But Steve didn’t do anything to him, which confused him even more. He followed Steve out of the playroom and Steve instead turned their attention to tidying around the house. But his mood was sour and though he hadn’t been verbally reprimanded, Danny felt the weight of disapproval on his shoulders every time Steve asked him to do something. For an hour he mentally kicked himself for not obeying, Steve wasn’t the kind of Dom to punish without reason and he would have told him what wrong he’d committed if he’d just trusted him.

After tidying the living room and the den he sought Steve out, finding him on the lanai straightening out the furniture and wiping down the table.

“Steve?” he said carefully, watching as Steve gave him a quick glance before continuing wiping down furniture. Danny took in a deep breath, relaxed himself and spoke again, his tone meek “Sir?”

Steve still didn’t acknowledge him and Danny felt a thrum of irritation, knowing full well he could hear him and frustrated Steve wouldn’t pay attention enough for him to apologise. With a grunt of exasperation he turned on his heel, impatiently going back into the house, keeping a lid on his temper as he crossed through the kitchen into the hall. He clenched his hands into fists and resisted the urge to throw something. He was confused, angry and irritated, the need to serve and to obey overwhelmed by the confusion of understanding what Steve wanted from him.

“Danny.” 

Steve’s voice cut through his frustration and he spat out, before thinking, an angry, “What?”

He was surprised at his vehemence, sinking into feelings of guilt and shame once more, turning his anger on himself at his behaviour. Hands settled on his shoulders he fought to relax, but even Steve’s touch wouldn’t drive the tension away and he held himself stiffly.

“Time out,” Steve said gently, pressing a kiss into the back of his head. 

Danny nodded imperceptibly and went to move, but Steve’s hand remained on his shoulder and he let himself be led to the corner of the living room kept empty for his presence. A soft pressure on his shoulder made him bend his knees and he knelt down where he was placed. He could feel Steve’s presence bent low behind him, pulling his arms behind his back, straightening his shoulders, a lone finger lifting his chin so he was staring directly ahead. When Steve was happy with his position he left him and Danny concentrated on the effort of being still, of using the time to calm himself and his questioning, confused thoughts.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, maybe twenty minutes, maybe an hour. He wasn’t aware of Steve being present in the room all of the time, but he didn’t dare shift or break his position for fear of reprimand. He’d already earned himself enough punishment with his attitude and behaviour.

“Danny,” Steve’s voice eventually broke the silence he’d been occupying. “Go upstairs and position yourself over the horse.”

“Yes Sir,” he replied quietly. He stood on shaky legs, feeling the blood suddenly rush through them and he reached out to steady himself for a moment before he made his way upstairs. In the playroom he stripped, folding his clothes neatly and placing them on the dresser as expected before he went to the horse. It was positioned near the window and Danny stood before it, his focus caught on the view beyond. He watched Steve go to the tree he’d pointed out, hand roving through the branches until he snagged one in his hand and began sawing easily through it with the knife.

Steve stood with it in his hand in clear view of the window, the knife making light work of notches sticking out, making the thin branch smooth enough. Danny felt his heart race picking up in anxiousness but he swallowed down his concerns, knowing he now truly deserved such a punishment. He pressed his hips to the edge of the beam, Steve had already adjusted its height so that when Danny bent over it, it didn’t cause any strain. It jutted right into the bend of his hips, pressing into his thighs and he lowered over it, stomach resting on the top as he draped his upper body over the other side. There were handles on the legs which he reached out for, fingertips just gripping on. Steve had told him once that it would be rare he was restrained for punishments, that it was part of his submission to accept them without restraint forcing him to hold him place. He placed his feet well apart as Steve had been training him, knowing it was because that way, there was less chance of him raising onto his toes or squirming in pain. When he was punished, he would suffer as his Master expected.

He listened to the door open and shut behind him, silently waiting as footsteps approached and tensing in surprise when he felt the calloused palm of his Master caress the small of his back.

“Things have gotten a little out of hand today,” Steve said to him as he brushed his skin. “Or should I say, you have.”

“I’m sorry Sir,” Danny replied dejectedly, hanging his head in shame.

“It's a little late for apologies,” Steve chided gently, moving around the horse to inspect his position. Danny could only stare down at the black boots that came into view. Steve was teaching him how to polish them to a shine, a technique to train him in patience and endurance. Danny had hated the idea at first, but the method of polishing up Steve’s boots soothed him now, it made him relax as he lost himself in the chore. He watched as Steve bent low, the switch he’d cut coming into view and surprisingly Steve lay it down on the floor right below the direction of his face.

“Danny, you’ve accepted me as your Dom yes?” Steve asked, standing again leaving the switch where it lay.

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied, wondering what Steve’s purpose was.

“And as my subby you submit yourself into my care and training,” Steve continued.

“Yes Sir,” Danny again agreed, feeling himself flush lightly.

“You accept there will be times I will punish you, that I will discipline you,” Steve said, walking around him and then away. “That I will train and teach and push you in many different ways and areas, but you know I have your best intrests at heart. I'd not do anything to harm you.”

“Yes Sir, I know that,” Danny replied sadly. He’d failed spectacularly today in all that Steve had mentioned.

“There will be times I ask you to do something,” Steve said from behind him. “And you may not understand why, you may even question my motives. Don’t misunderstand me, I don’t want a mindless, unthinking machine as my subby, part of why I love you, what I find attractive about you is your mind, how you think, your thoughts and opinions, your personality. But even if you question me, if I ask you to do something I expect it to be done immediately. I asked you to cut a switch, you questioned why, your thoughts were for yourself, instead of showing obedience you defied me. Did you stop to question whether I need a reason or not or that you need an explanation there and then? Perhaps I was merely testing your obedience.”

If Danny could have draped himself lower in shame he would have and he flushed even more under the scrutiny of his Dom.

“I want you to look at the switch I’ve cut,” Steve told him. “You will keep your eyes on it as I punish you. When we are done, you are going to take it outside and dispose of it before cutting a new one and bringing it to me as I first asked. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Sir,” Danny replied weakly, feeling his cheeks burn in shame and regret.

“I know you think a switching is painful,” Steve told him and Danny could feel the gentle brush of material on his thigh where Steve stood beside him. “Perhaps this will change your mind.”

The first whack of the paddle made him shout out in surprise. His fingertips grasped tighter to the handles and he couldn’t escape the weight of pain that landed over both ass cheeks. The paddle was thick and heavy, the wood causing a biting pain on his skin. Steve wielded it with confidence born from tanning many backsides with it, knowing of every instrument of discipline he owned, this paddle provided the greatest effects.

The following blows were as painful as the first, each delivered with an eye watering swat. Danny’s position gave him no way to escape or squirm, he could only stand and take it and it was one of the few occasions he wished Steve had restrained him. At any time he felt he would jump up and bolt, though he knew he’d be brought back, bound and punished thoroughly for such an act.

His focus blurred the longer it continued, he blinked away tears and sucked in harsh breaths as he looked at the switch. He knew if he’d just obeyed his Dom, he wouldn’t be in this position, he’d brought it upon himself. At first he took the blows silently, but as they reigned down, his ass and thighs on fire he began crying and begging. It was the first time he’d begged for a punishment to stop from Steve and he meant every desperate word as his Dom ignored his sniffling, begging cries.

When he found his begging fell on deaf ears, that was when he broke down, his entire body broken and submitting to his punishment. He deserved every blow, the pain serving only as a reminder that he’d disobeyed, that he submitted to his Dom for this treatment in full trust of his teachings. He couldn’t look at the switch any longer, closing his eyes as snot and tears dripped to the floor, completely exhausted by the experience. Steve hadn’t ever punished him in such a way and he was ashamed he’d had to force his Master to take such measures. As he cried and sniffled incoherently he was aware it had stopped and for the longest time all he could hear was his own ragged, hiccupping breaths as he tried to control himself.

He felt Steve press up behind him, his pants rubbing against his ass making him shout out in pain. Steve leaned over him, arms sliding under his waist and drawing him up to stand. Danny sagged back, trying to find his strength which had been beaten out of him along with every part of his anger and irritation.

“There now, it’s over,” Steve assured him, hands steady at his waist, mouth pressing to his ear.

“Yes Sir,” Danny sighed out on a hiccupping breath. His eyes filled with fresh tears that he blinked away, feeling them dripping down his cheeks. “Thank you Master.”

Steve pressed a kiss to his neck before he pushed the sheathed knife into his hand. “Now pet, do what I asked you like a good boy.”

Danny took the knife, letting Steve steady him on his feet. His ass was on fire and his body ached in his submission as he bent down and picked up the switch his Dom had cut. He walked through the house in a haze of pain, feeling shaky, wiping his face with the back of his hand, still dragging in ragged breaths. It was hard to walk with his ass burning and aching as it was. He discarded the switch in the brush and went to the same tree Steve had been at, wiping his eyes of blurred and knowing full well Steve watched from the playroom window above. Danny carefully selected a smooth, thin branch and cut it at the base before whittling away some notches. Happy with his selection he quickly returned to Steve who held out his hand to inspect it.

“Good,” Steve told him, pocketing the knife also. “You've made a good selection. Place it over there in the corner.”

He handed it back and Danny obeyed, going to the corner of the wall where all the punishment and discipline peices were hung and displayed. He returned to Steve, eyes downcast and Steve put a hand under his chin, lifting his face to look at him.

“Danny, all I asked was for you to cut me a switch. I didn’t intend on punishing you with it, all I’d planned today was a spanking over my knee for some small indiscretions. I just wanted to test your ability to select a good switch,” Steve informed him, looking him in the eye with a stern look. “But pet, even if I had planned on using it on you, disobeying me like that. Do you really think that was correct behaviour?”

“No Sir,” Danny admitted sadly, wishing Steve didn’t hold his chin the way he did so that he didn’t have to look at his disappointed expression. “I am sorry Steve.”

“Baby I want you to trust me,” Steve said, his features softening. “I want you to be able to talk to me but I need you to be wise in when you question my methods and how you do it.”

“I know,” Danny agreed, hands reaching out and snagging into Steve’s shirt suddenly. “I will learn, I will.”

“Come here,” Steve smiled broadly, pulling him closer, titling his head further back so he could kiss him and Danny sagged into the touch desperately. When Steve pulled back Danny dropped his head to his chest and held on tight. "I can say you took the punishment well. You're a tough one Danny, I like that. I like that we push each other, don't ever change baby."

"Even though that means I'll dissapoint you like I have," Danny said solemnly as Steve turned, putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him out of the play room.

"It's not that I'm dissapointed Danny," Steve replied, giving him a squeeze to pull his tighter against him. "I just need to know you trust me and I want you to learn when it's best to question me about something."

"And that isn't in the play room," Danny agreed as they went into the bedroom.

"If I ever think something is going to really challenge you and your limits, I'd warn you about it first," Steve assured him, turning to look at him again, hands on his shoulders. "I promise you that."

"I am sorry Steve," Danny said quietly, worrying his lower lip.

"I think you've learned your lesson," Steve smiled, rubbing along his shoulder and neck. "Learn to stop and think what I'm trying to teach you or understand I'm trying to teach you something before you simply question my actions or jump to wrong conclusions."

"I understand," Danny nodded, reaching behind to rub his ass with a wince. "I think that lesson has been learned loud and clear."

Steve smirked and gave a small laugh. "Five of the switch sounds quite painless right about now doesn't it?"

Danny winced and gave a grim smile in response. "Yeah, you could say that. That paddle packs a mean punch, where'd you find that thing?"

"Actually it's a family heirloom," Steve informed him, pride in his eyes at the thought. "Belonged to my dad and my grandfather before him. Stretches back quite a few generations. Solidly consistent I find in applying a punishment. And that is all I ever use it for, punishment. I've got other paddles I may use in discipline, but that my dear subby, is what you have to look forward to when you really fuck up."

"Huh, the 'Punisher' hmm," Danny grimaced, ass aching and on fire. He knew that feeling would last for days. "I'm hoping I don't become too aquainted with that thing."

Steve laughed out loud at that, making Danny squirm even more at the idea of being spanked again by the beast of a paddle.


End file.
